Cause Uchiha Sasuke
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Ketika tahu gadis yang kau sukai masih sering menceritakan idolanya dulu, apa kau tak sakit hati? Dibalik wajah datar dan malasku, aku masih memiliki hati yang mudah terluka. /BAD SUMMARY/One-Shoot/ SHIKAINO FICT / WARNING INSIDE [OOC, typo, and friends]/Mind RnR?


Fanfic sederhana karya Yola-ShikaIno

Pairing : Shikamaru N x Ino Y (from Naruto)

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

_Special thanks for all SHIKAINO SHIPPER—Guardian, my lovely family C-SIF, and para pembaca yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk mampir dan membaca fict Yola. Khususnya untuk pasangan ShikaIno di Role Player World XD_

[WARNING INSIDE! TYPO(s), OOC, and friends!]

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tak sadar sudah berapa lama aku mengurung diri di kamarku. Rambut hitam yang aku kuncir menyerupai buah nanas ini sudah tidak tegak seperti saat aku mau menjemputnya. Sebuah kotak berwarna merah sejak tadi masih diam berada di saku celanaku. Rencananya, aku akan memberikan isi dari kotak merah ini untuk rekan setimku. Namun sepertinya, _Kami-sama_ tidak menghendaki aku memberikan hadiah mungil ini untuk rekan setimku.

Dari dalam kamar yang berada di lantai dua, aku masih mendengar suara tawa dari _kaasan-_ku dan juga satu-satunya perempuan di _team_-ku, tim Asuma-_sensei._ Jendela kamar berukuran persegi panjang menampakan gelapnya malam yang hanya ditemani sedikit bintang. Melihat bintang yang sama seperti tadi membuatku kesal. Kukepalkan telapak tanganku berusaha mengontrol emosi yang merasuki tubuhku ini. Cerita menyebalkan itu terekam kembali, apa dia pikir aku tidak mempunyai perasaan? _Hey _nona, telingaku sudah bosan mendengar ocehanmu tentang laki-laki yang tidak tahu diri itu!

.

.

**Flashback ON**

.

.

Aku berjalan ke satu-satunya toko bunga yang berada di tempat kelahiranku. Kotak kecil berwarna merah terus aku genggam sejak aku meninggalkan kamarku. Ini adalah malam Rabu, malam yang sudah ditetapkan oleh alumni tim 10 untuk berbincang-bincang. Tapi, malam ini malam Rabu yang lebih _special _dari malam-malam Rabu sebelumnya. Bahkan, aku meminta rekan setimku yang berbadan besar—Akimichi Chouji untuk mengatakan kepada teman setimku lainnya bahwa dirinya tidak bisa datang dan membiarkanku dengan teman perempuan setimku berbincang-bincang berdua.

Tak terasa kakiku sudah berhenti melangkah dan mengantarku ke sebuah toko bunga. Aku tahu tidak ada orang yang mau membeli bunga jam tujuh malam, tapi, memang tujuanku dari awal ke toko bunga ini bukan untuk membeli sebuket atau setangkai bunga. Seperti yang sudah aku katakan, aku dan gadis pemilik toko bunga ini yang merupakan teman setimku akan melakukan kegiatan malam Rabu kita sebagai alumni tim 10 semenjak ditinggalkan oleh Asuma-_sensei._

Aku langsung memasukan kotak kecil itu ke dalam saku celanaku dan akan aku keluarkan saat waktunya tiba. Setelah aku rasa cukup aman untuk menyembunyikan kotak itu di dalam saku celanaku, aku memegang gagang pintu dan untuk menjemput gadis rekan setimku.

"Shikamaru?" Namaku terucap oleh bibir manis seorang gadis bermata _aquamarine._ Aku hanya menunjukan ekspresi (berpura-pura) datarku seperti biasa.

"_Mendokusai!"_ _trademark_ ciri khas keluargaku aku lontarkan sebagai jawaban. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang diikat _pony tail_ tampak lebih indah dibanding biasanya, padahal, kalau dilihat-lihat model rambutnya sama seperti biasa, tidak ada yang berubah.

Kaos berwarna oranye dengan lambang keluarganya menjadi pakaiannya kali ini, pakaian yang jarang aku lihat, mungkin mataku sudah biasa melihat seragam ninjanya yang berwarna ungu—warna kesukaannya. Celana yang aku tafsir 30 sentimeter dari tanahnya pun memang terlihat biasa saja, tapi rasanya dia lebih cantik dari biasanya.

"Chouji tidak—"

"Aku tahu, cepatlah! Aku sudah mengantuk," jawabku agar tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk malam ini.

Gadis di hadapanku hanya memanyunkan bibirnya tanda kekesalannya, mungkin. "Setiap hari kau memang selalu mengantuk, Nanas!"

Aku memutarkan bola mataku pertanda (pura-pura) bosan. "Jangan buang waktuku, Nona Yamanaka. Cepat minta ijin kepada _kaasan-_mu!" suruhku.

"_Kaasan_ tidak ada di rumah, sepertinya nanti malam akan menginap di rumah kerabatnya. Aku kunci pintu dulu!" katanya meminta ijin kepadaku dan mendapat anggukan dariku.

Selesai memastikan pintu rumah sekaligus toko bunganya terkunci, aku dan gadis yang bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino berjalan menuju tempat makan kita seperti biasanya.

Hembusan angin malam menyentuh permukaan kulitku dan tentu saja kulit Ino. Aku berjalan di sampingnya sambil memasukan kedua tanganku kedalam setiap saku celanaku, salah satu cara agar aku memastikan kotak merah itu aman dan tidak terjatuh. Sementara Ino yang biasanya cerewet seperti ibu-ibu bergosip ini, lebih diam membuatku sedikit atau bahkan sangat khawatir dengan kondisinya.

Mata _aquamarine_-nya tertutup, jadi seolah-olah Ino tidur sambil berjalan. Dia memejamkan mata _aquamarine-_nya saja berhasil membuat jantungku berpacu dengan cepat, wajahnya yang tenang membuat _inner beauty_-nya seolah-olah keluar dari wajahnya. Cantik. Sangat cantik. Aku hanya berharap bisa memiliki gadis cantik ini sepenuhnya, ya… aku harap namamu segera berubah menjadi Nara Ino.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pada Ino. Dengan cepat, mata _aquamarine-_nya terbuka, membuatku ingat akan langit biru yang indah. Seandainya aku memiliki langit biru sederhana itu dari matanya, setidaknya aku tidak akan merasa kehilangan jika matahari mulai terbenam.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanyanya balik. Aku mulai mendapatkan gadis cerewet itu lagi.

"Seperti mayat hidup," jawabku asal.

"Apa maksudmu, Nanas Pemalas? Menghinaku, _huh?_" Benar _'kan_ kataku, cerewetnya sudah kembali. Hanya perlu dipancing saja.

"_Mendokusai,"_ jawabku dan Ino hanya meresponku dengan cara menggembungkan kedua pipinya, membuatnya menjadi gadis yang cantik dan menggemaskan. Lebih menggemaskan dari Tonton—babi peliharaan Shizune. Tapi, bukan berarti aku menyamakan Ino dengan Tonton, hanya karena Haruno Sakura—sahabat sekaligus _rival_ Ino sering memanggil gadis di sampingku dengan panggilan _'pig.' _

"_Kami-sama, _apa iya keturunan Nara memang diciptakan untuk mengatakan merepotkan setiap hari? Apa jangan-jangan itu hanyalah sebuah kutukan?" tanya Ino kepada _Kami-sama._

Aku menggeleng pelan mendengar doa yang berisi pertanyaan dari Ino untuk _Kami-sama_. Gadis _ponytail_ ini memang mudah membuat wajahku yang kata orang-orang terlalu datar ini menjadi lebih indah, mungkin. Bagaimana tidak, sepertinya setiap kali aku bersama dengan gadis ini, aku tak henti-hentinya menebarkan senyum, walaupun hanya senyum tipis. Kalau sampai aku dikatakan sudah tidak waras oleh orang-orang, aku jamin, Yamanaka Ino akan aku salahkan atas semua yang menimpaku.

Terlintas dipikiranku untuk membalas pertanyaan yang kesannya menyindirku itu. "Apa iya keturunan Yamanaka itu diciptakan untuk mengganggu jam tidur kami, sebagai keturunan klan Nara?" Aku tertawa dalam hati saat melontarkan pertanyaanku.

"Menyindirku, _huh?_"

"Menurutmu?"

"Rusa Nanas Pemalas sialan!" keluhnya.

"Panggilan sayangmu terlalu banyak, _troublesome!"_ kataku sedikit keluar dari sifat seorang Nara Shikamaru yang biasanya datar dan selalu menjaga _image_-nya di depan semua orang. Biarlah, hanya untuk hari ini saja.

"SAYANG? Sangat percaya diri sekali dirimu, Nara Shikamaru," jawabnya dengan suara yang nyaris memecahkan cermin saking kerasnya. "Memangnya aku pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu percaya diri kalau aku menyayangimu?" tanyanya.

Sebenarnya aku bosan jika Ino sudah mulai cerewet seperti ini, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya bicara. Tapi, dibandingkan dia diam tanpa mengeluarkan suara, aku malah khawatir dengannya. Jika yang diam dan pemalu itu Hyuuga Hinata aku tidak masalah, tapi ini seorang Yamanaka Ino yang mendapat peringkat pertama sebagai gadis cerewet seangkatanku, mungkin sebentar lagi akan hadir kutub Barat dan kutub Timur.

"Menggerai rambut pirangmu saat kita berada di hutan agar kau bisa menarik perhatianku _'kan?"_ tanyaku menanggapi. _Special _hari ini, aku akan menanggapi ocehannya, setidaknya selama malam ini, Yamanaka Ino tidak akan menemukan Nara Shikamaru sebagai pendengar setia, tapi akan menjadi komentator yang baik, mungkin.

"Apa iya? Aku tak ingat? Seingatku itu untuk menarik perhatian Uchiha Sasuke _'kan?_" tanyanya memastikan.

Aku tak ingat persis, namun, kalimat yang dilontarkan Ino barusan seolah-olah membuka luka lamaku. Nama yang sebenarnya tidak ingin aku dengar malam ini, sepertinya nama lengkap keturunan Uchiha itu memang tidak bisa dilupakan oleh gadis Yamanaka ini. Pikiranku melayang ke masa lampau, di mana gadis yang berjalan di sampingku ini menjadi fans fanatik seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Apa pun dia lakukan, semuanya demi Uchiha Sasuke. Kondisi fisiknya pun dia pertaruhkan agar mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. _Mendokusai…_

"Aku jadi ingat saat pembagian tim yang dibacakan oleh Iruka-_sensei_ dulu, fans fanatik Uchiha Sasuke hanya bisa meratapi nasib karena tidak satu tim dengan idolanya," kata Ino mulai bercerita.

Aku menguap selebar-lebarnya, tapi tidak sampai membuat rahangku patah tentunya. Seharusnya dia mengerti kalau aku sudah bosan dengan semua ceritanya tentang Uchiha Sasuke, selama lima tahun lebih aku mendengar cerita Uchiha Sasuke yang keluar dari mulut gadis yang sudah aku sayangi dari dulu.

Sudah beberapa menit kami melangkah dan akhirnya tiba di kedai Yakiniku-Q, tempat biasa kami anggota tim Asuma-_sensei _berkumpul. Sayangnya aku dan Ino sama-sama heran melihat kedai Yakiniku-Q yang biasanya ramai pelanggan kini menjadi sepi. Tentu saja sepi, sebuah papan kayu yang bertuliskan kalau kedai Yakiniku-Q sudah tutup malam ini.

"Biasanya masih buka," ujar Ino yang mendapat anggukan dariku pertanda setuju. "Ah… aku lupa, pemiliknya _'kan _sedang mengunjungi kerabatnya." Aku hanya bisa menatap mata _aqumarine-_nya dengan heran. Mengapa bisa gadis secantik ini melupakan hal sesederhana ini? Mungkin otaknya sudah dipenuhi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. _Troublesome…_

Mana mungkin rencanaku gagal hanya karena kedai Yakiniku-Q tutup begitu saja. Sia-sia hal yang sudah aku persiapkan sebelumnya. "Bagaimana kalau ke rumahku?" tanyaku berharap jawaban 'iya tentu saja,' atau mungkin 'ide bagus!' keluar dari mulut Ino.

Tidak ada kalimat yang dilontarkan Ino, bahkan satu kata pun tidak keluar sama sekali. Aku heran dengan gadis pirang ini, sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya sedikit lebih pendiam dari tadi.

"Ino,"

"Ah ya? Tentu saja aku mau ke rumahmu, aku sudah lama tidak bertemu Yoshino-_baasan._" Aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban Ino. Yang perlu aku syukuri adalah ketika ibu kandungmu sudah akrab atau bahkan sangat akrab dengan gadis yang selama ini sudah merebut hatiku sendiri. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot memperkenalkannya dengan ibuku dan menghemat mental tentu saja.

Pada akhirnya aku dan Ino berjalan lagi untuk kembali ke rumah kediaman keluarga Nara—rumahku. Sama seperti tadi, Ino tidak banyak bicara, mulutnya benar-benar seperti terkunci rapat. Hanya suara gemericik air yang mengalir di selokan dan juga suara hembusan angin yang menggoyangkan daun-daun pohon. Sepertinya, saraf cerewet Ino sudah putus dan tak dapat kembali.

"Shika-_kun,_ kalau tidak salah ini tempat Uchiha Sasuke menghabiskan _bento _-nya dulu _'kan?"_ tanya Ino.

Aku memang merindukan Ino yang cerewet, tapi, bukan berarti aku menginginkan nama laki-laki itu keluar dari mulutnya. Apa saraf cerewetnya akan kembali seperti semula jika gadis ini ingin membicarakan tentang laki-laki dengan model rambut pantat ayam ini? _All about _Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hm…" jawabku. Yang tadinya niatku untuk menjadi komentator yang baik luntur sudah karena nama Uchiha ini.

Dunia memang dan selalu aneh, untuk apa menciptakan api padahal bisa dimusnahkan dengan air, untuk apa menciptakan udara apabila bisa ditahan oleh tanah, dan untuk apa aku padahal ada Uchiha Sasuke dihatinya. Apa iya _Kami-sama_ ingin menyengsarakan hidupku? Sudah cukup tangisan terakhirku ditinggal oleh Asuma-_sensei_ dan juga _tousan,_ jangan membuatku menangis hanya karena hal yang paling merepotkan di dunia. Cinta.

"Oh iya, hutan yang di sebelah Timur sana, dulunya milik keluarga Uchiha ya?" tanya Ino dan entah yang keberapa kalinya aku hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan apapun. "Hebat ya? Mereka kaya, kau bisa belikan satu hektar tanah untuku, Shika-_kun?"_

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Ino barusan bukan hanya pertanyaan biasa, seperti tantangan untuku. Seandainya dia tahu, aku akan memberikan apapun asalkan dirinya bahagia, termasuk mengorbankan kebahagiaanku untuk memilikinya.

"Menantangku? Tentu saja bisa." Aku tersenyum tipis ke arahnya dan memandang hembusan angin yang menerpa poninya yang panjang. Jika dilihat dari samping, aku bisa melihat semuanya. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang dan juga sepasang langit yang mewarnai bola matanya.

"Uang dari mana?" tanya Ino sedikit mencibir.

Aku mengacak-acak rambutnya membuat si empunya rambut terlihat seperti anak kecil yang permen lolipopnya diambil oleh kakaknya. "Misi. _Mendokusai!"_

"Seperti kau selalu berhasil dalam misi saja," sindirnya lagi.

"Jika itu memang kenyataannya, terimalah!"

"Membawa Sasuke-_kun _saja tidak bisa, huu…" jawab Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Aku memasukan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku celana ninjaku. Gadis di sampingku benar-benar apa adanya dan tidak pernah menutupi sesuatu dariku. Apa gadis ini tidak sadar sudah membuatku merasa bersalah? Seandainya dia tahu kejadian beberapa waktu silam, mungkin dia akan mengerti akan perasaanku, sayangnya dia tidak tahu dan sepertinya tidak berniat mencari tahu.

Sebenarnya aku memang tidak masalah jika misi yang aku jalani gagal, hanya saja aku yakin aku pasti akan mengecewakan Ino yang _notabane_ adalah fans berat Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan, dengan terpaksa aku menangis di hadapan wanita Sunagakure yang bernama Temari. Niatnya memang aku tidak berniat menangis di hadapan wanita itu, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, penyesalanku jauh lebih besar dibanding rasa maluku untuk menangis dihadapan wanita itu.

"Pemalas dan… Ino_-chan? _Sudah lama _baasan_ tidak melihatmu, ayo masuk!" ajak _kaasan_-ku. Tentu saja Ino langsung memasuki kediamanku dan meninggalkanku di luar. Seperti yang sudah aku katakan, perempuan yang mengisi hidupku ini memang sudah akrab dari dulu.

Sepertinya niatku untuk memberikan hadiah untuknya terpaksa aku tunda, bagaimana mungkin aku menyatakan perasaanku kepada gadis yang jelas-jelas masih menyimpan rasa dengan idolanya dulu, _mendokusai._

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam kamar pribadiku dan meninggalkan dua perempuan yang sedang asik berbincang-bincang di ruang keluarga. Beginilah takdir, jika satu perempuan dengan satu perempuan lainnya sudah bertemu, seorang laki-laki kuat pun akan kalah bila disuruh membuat mereka diam untuk beberapa menit. Mereka terlalu cerewet dan tentu saja merepotkan.

.

.

**Flashback OFF**

.

.

PRAANGGGG

Pecahan kaca jendela kamarku beradu dengan kerasnya lantai kamar. Bukan hanya itu, tetes demi tetes cairan berwarna merah kental menetes dari tanganku dan membuat corak di atas lantai kamarku. Aku memang sudah gila, melukai diriku sendiri hanya karena menyadari gadis yang disayanginya masih menyayangi laki-laki lain. Semua ini gara-gara Uchiha Sasuke yang menyebalkan itu.

Pantat ayam itu bisa dengan bebas memilih gadis untuk jadikan pacarnya dengan mudah, sementara aku? Harus menunggu beberapa tahun dan harus berjuang mendapatkan cintanya, sayangnya usahanya sia-sia hanya karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sepertinya aku sudah menjadikan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai _rival_ sejatiku secara tidak langsung. Bahkan, memang dari dulu Uchiha Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam _list rival_-ku.

"Apa yang—SHIKA!" suara teriakan Ino kembali menggema ditelingaku.

Aku yakin Ino kaget melihat pecahan kaca yang berserakan dan juga tetesan darah. Aku duduk di atas kursi yang memang aku sediakan untuk melihat bintang-bintang ketika sudah malam, sementara Ino sibuk mencari peralatan untuk mengobati lukaku, sepertinya.

"Di balik lemari," jawabku seolah-olah memang sudah tahu apa yang dia cari. Dan ternyata BINGO! Perkiraanku benar, dia mencari kotak P3K dan segera mengobati lukaku. _"Jadi, begini rasanya diperhatikan oleh gadis yang kita sayangi?"_ tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

"Otak jeniusmu ke mana? Hilang? Rusak? Memecahkan kaca jendela? Buat apa? Untuk kabur? Kau bisa pakai pintu belakang kalau mau kabur." Aku tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Ino yang terdengar sangat khawatir. Tentu saja dia khawatir, aku rekan setimnya dan Asuma-_sensei _sudah menitipkanku kepadanya.

"_Troublesome!"_ jawabku.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Ino untuk mengobati luka di tanganku. _Medic-nin_ pirang ini memang sudah telaten dalam merawat berbagai jenis luka, ya walaupun dia belum sehebat Haruno Sakura, setidaknya dia cukup hebat di mataku.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Ino begitu selesai mengobati lukaku.

Aku tersenyum setipis mungkin, padahal aku tahu ini yang kesekian kalinya aku dilindungi dan dirawat oleh Ino, tapi entah mengapa, rasanya berbeda. Entah ini hanya firasatku saja atau apapun itu, ekspresi Ino sangat cemas. Memang miris, tersenyum di saat orang lain sedang cemas, dan orang gila itu hanya aku, Nara Shikamaru.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku seadanya.

"Bohong! Katakan yang sejujurnya!" pinta atau lebih tepatnya perintah Ino. Dari dulu sifatnya memang tidak berubah, pemaksa yang perhatian.

Aku mengelus kepala Ino lembut dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang kebanggaannya. _"Troublesome!"_ kataku.

Tanpa kuduga, kedua pipi Ino merona, merah sempurna seperti tomat kesukaan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sepertinya apa yang aku lihat ini selalu mengingatkanku tentang Uchiha Sasuke ini, kata orang-orang _sih_ cemburu. Tapi, menurut buku yang Sai—_shinobi _yang mukanya nyaris mengalahkan wajah tampan Sasuke, bisa saja aku jatuh cinta. Tapi, itu sangat tidak mungkin, aku masih normal dan masih menginginkan Ino menjadi ratu bagi generasi Nara selanjutnya.

"Gara-gara aku ya?" tanya Ino dengan nada memelas.

Tentu saja aku kaget. Aku memang tahu, cukup tahu kalau Yamanaka Ino mempunyai _jutsu _yang berkaitan dengan pikiran, tapi, bukan berarti dia bisa dengan mudahnya membaca pikiranku, bukan? Bahkan, aku tidak melihat tangannya membentuk segel.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin ini semua karena kau?" tanyaku dengan bahasa yang dibuat-buat formal.

"Gara-gara aku membahas tentang Uchiha Sasuke _'kan?"_ tanyanya lagi memastikan.

Bertahun-tahun mengenal gadis keturunan Yamanaka ini, membuatku bingung, dari mana dia tahu semua penyebab kecelakaan yang sengaja aku buat-buat ini. Lalu, _jutsu_ apa yang dia pakai untuk membaca pikiranku tanpa menggunakan segel? Itu sangat tidak mungkin.

Berhubung sudah ketahuan dan aku memang tidak berniat mengelak, aku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celanaku. Kotak merah yang sejak tadi aku bawa untuk diberikan kepada gadis pirang yang berada di hadapanku saat ini.

"Ambilah!" perintahku.

Tanpa bertanya lagi, Ino membuka dan mengenakan cincin pemberianku. Aku memang tidak pernah salah memilih, termasuk memilih cincin itu. Cincin itu pas untuk ukuran jari manis Ino, membuat jari Ino semakin manis lagi karena cincin itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Ino memeluku sambil… menangis?

"_Hiks… arigatou Shika-kun, arigatou,"_ kata Ino sambil menangis dan membasahi pakaianku dengan air matanya.

"Jangan menangis!"

"_Gomen Shika-kun,_" ucap Ino lagi.

Aku mulai merasa bersalah sekarang. Mana ada laki-laki yang membuat seorang gadis yang dicintainya menangis dan merasa bersalah seperti ini. "Ini bukan—"

"Aku hanya mengikuti saran Sakura-_chan_ untuk membuatmu cemburu. Maafkan aku, Shikamaru. Karena aku, tanganmu sampai terluka, maaf," ucap Ino.

Aku _shock._ Terlihat berlebihan memang mengingat wajahku yang selalu terlihat datar dan tidak peduli berubah menjadi wajah kaget ala Tenten yang menemukan pakaian dalamnya berada di kamar Rock Lee. Jadi, masalah Uchiha Sasuke itu… hanya sandiwara untuk membuatku cemburu? Lalu, mengapa harus ada acara sandiwara segala?

"Aku hanya ingin meyakinkan hatiku dan _feeling_-ku selama ini. Jujur saja, aku rasa kau memiliki rasa lebih dari seorang sahabat, rasa seperti seorang laki-laki yang menyayangi seorang gadis. Apa aku terlalu percaya diri? Jika aku salah, maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin kau tahu, _aishiteru Shika-kun,"_ ucap Ino sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Aku mau tersenyum tapi jengkel karena masuk ke acara sandiwara _make Shika jealous,_tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku terlalu bahagia mendapati gadis yang aku sayangi ternyata memiliki rasa yang sama denganku. Aku membalas pelukannya sambil mengelus rambut pirangnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, tapi, kau tetap mendapatkan hukuman dariku, _troublesome?"_

"Eh?" Ino terkejut. "Hukuman apa?"

"Beri aku Nara Junior dengan mata _aqumarine_ sepertimu, bagaimana?" tanyaku mencoba menahan tawa.

Ino mengecup bibirku lembut membuat wajah kami berdua seperti dua tomat segar yang baru saja dipetik dari kebun. "Tentu saja," jawab Ino. Kami berdua saling mengeratkan pelukan kami masing-masing.

"Sepertinya tanganmu sudah sembuh karena pelukan dan kecupan singkatku, Nanas," kata Ino sedikit menggodaku.

"_Mendokusai!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FINISH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tada… fict ShikaIno dari Yola terbit lagi, maafkan Yola belum bisa update fict SHIKAINO yang lainnya. Padahal udah diketik, gara-gara flashdisc lupa naro, jadi harus ngetik kelanjutannya dari awal *ini serius*

Oke… sebenernya ide fict ini muncul begitu aja dan pengen coba pake sudut pandang Shikamaru, biar beda gitu haha :D Semoga reader suka ya? Maaf apabila banyak typo berkeliaran, karakter yang OOC, dan lain-lain *namanya juga ngetik fict di sela-sela ngerjain tugas sama Try Out*

Last,

LONG LIVE SHIKAINO!


End file.
